Secrets of my love
by golden-eyes-93
Summary: Bell moves to forks. Has dreams about this angel faced man. But is he an angel the secrets he has no1 can know and the secrets she finds out could put her life and dangered and all theirs too.......
1. Chapter 1

** Secrets of My love**

**Its dark and cold I'm alone. I run after this beautiful man yelling"STOP PLEASE HELP ME WHERE AM I" no answer. He turns with a look on his face so threatening but amazing. I'm trapped in his glare frightened but at the same time soothed. He raises a hand then one finger and motions for me to come. I feel danger,**

**I try to resist but I can't so I follow. Im amazed at how I go to him with my gut feeling this way Im trying to stop my feet but I fall. On my hands and knees he this amazing snow white angel bends to my aid. His voice like velvet saying to me "Rise my love dont be afraid". I think "my love?" Then at once it went away all to quickly. I awake sitting up in my bed, it was so real I voice, wonderful scent, and muscular body, how could this be a dream?**

**Startled and afraid forgetting where I was I looking at the clock to see it 3:20 I say to myself quietly"o yea I'm with my father (or Charlie as I call him now)." Its been to long since I been in Forks its wet, rainy, and barley any sun. Arizona I miss it to much the sun shinning on my face, bright, hot, and the most important thing my mother. Rene man I missed her so much, being here without her is tearing me into a million piece , one night here and I am already screaming for my mommy. Not this time I will be strong for her she deserves it. Raising me for 17 years is enough. She wants to travel with Phil and I will support her decision. So I lay back down, tomorrow is going to be a big day, a new school, and new people *GULP*.**

**I wake up drowsy and a bit stress as I kicked my covers off they fell so did I coming down with a big THUD! "Ugh" I say out loud. I hear Charlie yelling Bella are you OK? I think to myself "ha ha Charlie being concerned". I get of the floor and head over to my dresser standing there for about 10 minutes thinking of what to wear. Hell why should i care? No one knows me and I am my own person. Finally I decided on a green top and a pair of jeans, as I slipped them on I thought"perfect" . I ran a brush through my hair quickly and brushed my teeth. Then headed for the door, starting my way down a dark road to my new school.**

**Running to the stairs leading to the doorway of my new school. Confused walking down the hall looking for the man office I manage to hear the buzz of conversation, about the new girl I haven't even been here an hour and I already have people talking about me. Looking down so no one could really have a chance to see me I manage to run into somebody. "Shit I thought" dropping my books and the strange boys also"Great I think". He bent down to get his books and mine. He stood up as I did and introduced himself. "Hello I am Eric and you are?" Mhmm thinking to myself. Im Bella Swan pleasure to meet you Eric. Still not finding the office I asked him where it was. "O I will show you follow me" Eric says, Ok but wont you be late? "Nah I have art and plus its not everyday a pretty girl like you runs into me" he says smiling. Thank you thats very sweet of you Eric.I followed as he lead me to the office and to my first class spanish, it was time to say goodybye to my new friend. "Goodbye Bella see you at lunch" I say in return "Adios amigo ha ha".**

**O-boy I'm late that means all eyes on me terrific! I opened the door walking in slowly with my head hung. The class stop talking and stared at me. I faced the teacher " um err I'm Bella Swan" the teacher replay's " aw the new girl, Chief Swans girl glad to see you finaly made it here, please take your seat by Jessica web" "OK I say shyly." Walking down the isle wishing I wasn't here right now while taking my seat in the back by Jessica." Hi" she blurts out "I'm Jessica and I'm am guessing your Bella we are going to be the best of friends."I reply " Sure I'm glad i know someone else now that makes two you and Eric." "Omg you know Eric thats like one of my friends."We sit at the table with each other guess that means you will be sitting with us." "um yea he invited me but I i will talk to you after class I am not very good at Spanish and I need to listen." After sitting there for about 45 minutes the bell finally rang. "Ugh I thought it was never going to ring looking at Jessica." " i know it drags out forever don't it?". "What class do you have next.?" I say. "O i have trigonometry nasty." "That's great then I will just follow you if its OK?" She gives me this look like duh. So we were off to our next class Trig. While walking and talking with Jessica, I guess we happened to run into more of her table Friends. "Hey Mike hey Angela" Hey" Mike said in return " who is your friend?"" O this is Bella Swan and,this is Mike and Angela." Hi" I reply timidly. "Were going to be late so see you two at lunch" Jessica said. "O OK we dont want to be late either see ya" Angela yells over her shoulder as her and Mike walk off the opposite way. Then we did the same.**

**After trigonometry we had lunch. "Finaly" I say out loud to Jessica "I thought lunch would never come, I need something to clear my mind." I haven't been here one day and I already have a test tomorrow. While waiting in line I noticed somethings. First um boys here are way kiddish, Second I think the lunch might be alive "poking at it with my fork thinking"and third I kind of like it here. As I was deep in thought i felt a nudge at my ribs, I look up kinda startled."What?" Jessica whispered in my ear " I think Mike likes you" I about scream"What? No he don't, why do you say that?" Because" he hasnt talking his eyes off you since you sat down that's why." I look over slowly and sure enough he was staring. I look back quickly at Jessica "umm I dont really like him, I mean he is ok but not for me. Plus i see how you look at him I think you like him don't you?" " well yea alot but he likes you not me" Jessica says. "Well you dont have to worry about me I don't like anyone here." Then that was the end of it. The bell rang so i was off to my next class alone. Looking at my schedule i say to myself "Biology that's not that bad i had it last year and passed."**

**Here it is room 126 i said to my self proudly. I found it and look I was even on time. I walked in seeing the class file in one by one and talking about meaningless things. For me i had to walk to the teacher because it looked like every sit was filled and I needed to know what seat was mine. This teacher was a man about mid 50s bald and skinny. He took my paper and said" Isabella Swan chief Swans daughter please take your seat by Mr. Cullens. I turn around and it hits me. His face, his body, omg its him from my dream but it cant. I was about to faint when the teacher cleared his throat "ah-um." I look back at him, im guessing he wanted me to take my seat by the most beautiful man I have ever layed my eyes on. I sat by him to shy to even introduce my self or to say hi. I look at him from between my hair something was wrong. His eyes were black with hate, his fist was squeezed, his teeth was clenched, and he sat as far away with his other hand over his nose. I smelt myself, i smelt like my shampoo strawberries and cream. Well i turned around in my seat and listened to the teacher. The bell didnt even ring when he jumped up and pretty much ran out the door. Then the bell rang we gathered our stuff up when a complete stranger walked up to me and said"man what did you do to Edward i never seen him like that." As he walked of i thought i don't know, what did i do?**

**Edwards pov:**

**I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER! Why me,Why her? Everything that we have worked for is about to crumble. This poor innocent girl is going to die because of me. I must go away and not return I will end up putting our whole family in trouble. Then there faces started to flash through my head. Alright Edward I say to myself breathe in then out. I will discuss this later right now i have to find my family. Jasper and Alice had this worried look on there face when i finaly found them. While Rosalie and Emmett was deep in thought Whit each comes running up to me thinking "why do I see you leaving us? you cant go please whatever it is I'm sure you can make it through with our help." Alice please Imnot leaving for good only a little while I need to get my head cleared".Then I seen her plain face. What was so special about her? Her eyes are dark as chocolate, her face as white as ours, her everything. God no I cant be but I was. I have fallen in love with a human. This will never work I want to protect her but I cant protect her if i am the thing that is putting her in danger i have to go. So I ran and i didnt look back. As i herd Alices last thought "We all love you please... " then it was gone.**

**Bella pov:**

**It was the last period gym not good for the uncorrdinated.I was tired of this day anyways and right now i was ready to go home and crawl up to my bed. I already had an enemy and i didn't even know what I did. While i was deep in thought the volleyball smacked me in the face. "ouch" i say out loud as Jessica came running over to see if i was ok. "Im so sorry Bella I didnt mean to" Jessica's says. "Its OK Jessica it doesn't hurt that bad I'm just really tired i need to pay more attention." Mike came over right after i stood up" That was a nice block Arizona ha ha but you OK?" Mike says jokingly. "yea I'm ok and at least i can do something with my head" I we all went back to our spots. After gym I started to walk home this day was finally over and I needed SLEEP. When i got home Charlie wasnt there so i headed up to my bedroom. I quickly took my cloths off and jumped in to my bed. In no time at all i slipped into a deep sleep. Once again i had the same dream. What could this mean......**

***Well this is my first storyy and i need some reviews please i will be writing the next chapter very soon if you want. Please let me know how it wass. This story belongs to Stephine, Edward {Robert) and all the twilight characters. These are the best books every!!!!!!!!!!! Remember REVIEWS PLEASE***


	2. Chapter 2

**A certain boy**

**hope you like this chapter all Stephine and twilight peoples {Emmett sooo sexy}**

**I wake to a sound like a pecking or someone throwing something at my window. " Man how long have I been asleep" grabbing my clock up to look at it. " Holy shit its midnight" I listen in on the next room to hear my father snoring again I herd the pecking sound and a "psst Bella" I jump quickly out of bed and go swiftly and quietly to my window. I open it up to see a familiar face. Mike was at my window throwing rocks. I give him this look then say "what the hell are you doing here at this time of night" Mike says swiftly back " sorry but I had to see you." "What" I practically screamed at him. " Now why in the hell would you want to do that" Mike looking a little foolish now said in a whisper "Bella come down here so we can talk." I turned away form my window and closed it softly, grabbed my jacket and my shoes and headed for the stairs. I started to think I am glad Charlie is a hard sleeper because these floors need fixed. With every step you would hear " squeak..." or " Crack." When I finally made it out my door and to the side mike was standing at I seen a grin from cheek to cheek on his face. I said " What, what is so funny?" Mike looking like he was about to crack up laughing, he managed to squeeze out "you forgot um your err pants." Looking down to see if it was true I too was laughing as hard as he was, even though it was a little embarrassing. After tieing my jacket to my half naked body we finally settled down. " OK so now are you going to tell me why you are at my house in the middle of the night throwing rocks at my window?" "Well I know you have only been going to our school for a short while but Bella I really like you alot and i was sort of hoping mabey we could you know go out sometime? Like on a date me and you?" " O mike um well I like you and all your very sweet but Jessica likes you alot. I promised I wouldn't date you."**

**" O " Is all mike can say looking down in disappointment then looking up at me. "Bella do you know how beautiful you are when the moon hits your face just right?" I blushed a little, luckily it was dark and he couldn't see. Then all at once he grabbed me by ma face and started to kiss me softly. When he stop he looked at me seeing if it was OK. I was so dazed and I loved this feeling that was coming over me. Did I actually like Mike? This couldn't be but it was. I started to kiss him back our sweet Innocent kiss turned into a not enough of each other kiss. I had to stop this, it wasn't right I promised. "Mike" I said out of breath " we have to stop". He stopped kissing me but held me in his arms. I almost fell asleep when he said he had to both stood up at the same time. He turned me around and kissed me softly "goodbye Bella sweet dreams my angel."**

**I turned around and went up to my room feeling as if I was on clouds then drifting back to sleep.**

**Next day at school all I looked for was Mike Newton. Why would i be looking for him? why do i have to like him? but i did. When i saw his face my heart accelerated to about 100 miles. I bounced up to him " Hey Mike." saying with the biggest smile on my face ever. "Hey Bella um sorry about last night I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." "Mike its OK and I like you alot to by the way." " You do?" is all he can say. So from then on we were i guess you could say dating. He took me by my hand and walked into our school. I start to think o no what about Jessica she is going to kill me. Just as i was thinking of her she walked up and said " Hey guys when did you two start dating. Mike saying to her "o about 5 minutes ago" I stared her down but she didn't look mad or even upset, I wondered why? When we hit Spanish i walked up to her "are you OK your not mad at me" "of course not Bella I like someone new now she says cheerfully." "You do? who?" Well Jessica looks around then whispers into my hear "Eric." I look at her then say "NOWAY" her sh-hing me of course said:yea I will tell you later after class."**

**Math went by fast for some odd reason today. The next class that was coming up i kinda dreaded biology. I walked in, I figured Edward wouldn't be there considering he has been gone for almost a month but it was so boring.I sat and listened to the teacher drag on about blood typing and germs. I was defiantly not into that today so I layed my head down and drifted into a sleep. I had the dream again about the angel faced man. I started to dream of Edward I wondered where he was, what he was doing, and who was he with?**

**Edwards pov:**

**I need to go home its been a month and I miss my family. I turn around and start running back home it felt good to be heading home. It was good to visit my old friends but a month was enough. Plus I wasn't going to let this puny little bitch run me out of my home. I got home Sunday I stand outside looking at my house. Walking in i was pumbled with questions,hugs,and kisses. "Alice" I say i could feel her eyes bouring in my back and I could read her mind. "HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!" "I'm sorry like I said I had to get away and your lucky I even came home." turning around and headed up stairs, I looked in my room everything was the same.I layed on my couch wishing I could fall asleep right now. I had so much on my mind but most of it was about her. The plain fragile little human i would have to face tomorrow. Thinking about her even more I get this idea to go see her. Its 3:00 in the morning i jump out my window and head for her house. Jumping up to her window I see her sleeping. I open it slowly and climb in being quiet as possible not to wake her. I listen to her talking in her sleep saying what she was dreaming. I thought she is the most beautiful girl no woman I have ever seen,"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb"**

**Bella Pov:**

**I awake feeling someone staring at me, Looking through the dark squinting i see a shape of a human. To afraid to move I call out "who is there?: No answer so I get up slowly and start to walk over then I hear" Don't be afraid my love" "Edward is that you how did you get in here.." I didn't finish the next thing I know I awoke to my alarm clock. I try to remember what happened but nothing all I remember is hearing his Velvet voice. I started to get ready for school again thinking is Edward going to be there today? Even though I shouldn't worry I am dating mike I still couldn't help it why do I have to be in love with this stranger....**

**Hope you liked reviews pleaseeeeeee i will update soon!**


End file.
